Brainiac Smurf (Earth-4)
"No one can stop me...not even an X-Smurf!" Brainiac is a character in Smurf Mania's X-Smurfs series. History Brainiac was originally a smurf, but decided to become rich through villainy. However, he wanted to perform his evil deeds undercover, so he masqueraded himself as a detective and pretended to solve crimes. He took their money but left the case unsolved. He blamed an innocent person, took their possessions and gave it to the victim. He was a corrupt "private detective". When Dr von Khurfa told the X-Smurfs of his existence, they were determined to shut down his business for good. So they started informing people about his corruption and they stopped asking him to solve their crimes. Then they told the police about his illegal activity, and the police stopped referring to him and removed him from their list of legitimate detectives. Then, they, with the police, conducted a mass raid on his offices. Witnesses told them how they had been cheated out of their money. The X-Smurfs surronded him and destroyed his detective equipment. They then called the police in to arrest him. They emptied Brainiac's bank account and shared his money between the people he had wronged. He was then found guilty of corruption and was jailed for seven years. The X-Smurfs then set about tearing down his posters and replacing his offices with other ones. Sweet shops, grocery stores and warehouses. By the time Brainiac was released, his business empire was gone and he was broke. So he swore his revenge. He built a robot suit and turned himself into an android. He then quickly united all the enemies of the X-Smurfs and formed a team. Brainiac soon became rich again. He now goes round doing things that villains do. His dream is to conquer the world and get his revenge on the X-Smurfs. Inside his lab, he owns uncountable technical equipment which he uses for system/network hacking and malware creation. He spends a lot of time on mobile phones, his favorites being the iPhone 5 and Galaxy S3. In the episode "Brainiac Returns", he is seen wearing pink earmuffs and checking his iPhone while the other smurfs are singing the smurf song to try and annoy him. Appearance He was originally a blue smurf, but turned green after he was poisoned on his birthday party. After he was released from jail, he became an android. He is presently a smurf with a black and white suit with pink wires. He also sometimes wears a helmet. Personality Brainiac is a tyrant, in a word. He terrorizes everything inferior to him, and is ruthless and savage in dealing with people who oppose him. He is extremely smart, (more than Brainy) but he only uses it for evil. However, sometimes, if there is something in it for him, Brainiac will co-operate with the X-Smurfs on a limited level. He can also use his powers to help the X-Smurfs deal with rivals. Powers Great physical strength UNMATCHED intelligence Great fighting skills Telepathy Telekinesis FACT Brainiac hates pleasant things like flowers, sunshine and of course-happiness. Singing the smurf song to him can also cause him to become aggravated, unless he has muted you or is wearing his helmet/earmuffs. Category:Enemies of the X-Smurfs Category:Earth-4 Category:Villans